


We're Having A Heat Wave

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEAT WAVE, said the headlines in bold capitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

HEAT WAVE, said the headlines in bold capitals, as if anyone were unaware, as if it were the only effort the paper could make before the ink blurred from the warmth of the days and the crisp folds went limp and damp. Sirius lay across their bed panting, shirtless in the weak breeze of the little fan.

Can't we just, he said, the heat too much to get out more than a few words at a time, surely, Remus...some kind of cooling charm?

Remus had been trying to read, staring at a page for half an hour together, his eyes refusing to focus in the unbearable heat. Now he stirred, slowly, sticky with sweat in the chair. Genius, he said at last, and reached across a few endless inches for his wand.

They drew on the windows, circles of frost, and next to Remus, Sirius was still incandescent with heat, his mouth against Remus' neck and his wand trailing ice down Remus' bare back.


End file.
